Dans les ombres
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Recueil] Elles rôdent, rampent, s'agrippent à eux et ne les lâchent jamais. Dans leurs pas, elles se fixent et les suivent. Terreurs et peurs invisibles mais toujours là, dans l'ombre, prêtes à ressurgir à la première faiblesse. Alors, que dissimulent leurs ombres ? 1# Vinsmoke Sanji 2# Charlotte Anana 3#Charlotte Chiffon
1. Ombre d'espoirs déçus

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Oui, je sais, je devrais me concentrer sur mes autres histoires au lieu d'ouvrir - encore une fois X) - un recueil. Mais l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis juillet et j'ai fini par craquer X)**

**Les règles de ce recueil ? Parler des terreurs, des phobies, des peurs des personnages de One Piece en 500 mots. (oui, j'aime bien me donner des défis compliqués ~).**

**Je voulais essayer de ne pas en faire des tonnes pour ces textes, d'aller vraiment à l'essentiel, ce qui me fait parfois défaut.**

**Puis, One Piece est prolifique en personnages plus ou moins traumatisés, donc je n'ai que l'embarras du choix (rien qu'avec la famille Charlotte... Donc oui, pour ceux me connaissent et se posent la question, bien sûr qu'il y aura Katakuri. Je l'aime trop pour pas le torturer).**

**Pour ce premier texte, on part sur Sanji ! J'ai été inspiré par l'AMV **"One Piece - Crybaby"** de **KayaaHiko** sur Youtube.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eichiiro Oda !**

* * *

_Dans les Ombres_

**.**

**1# Ombre d'espoirs déçus**

**Vinsmoke Sanji**

**.**

**.**

Pas de lumière, pas de son, juste lui et ses sensations. Il ne voit rien, pas même ses propres membres. Il sent à nouveau ce casque de fer qui enserre son crâne comme un étau. Sa tête penche sous son poids, trop lourd pour son frêle corps alors que sa bouche se presse contre le métal glacial. Des rires moqueurs et sinistres résonnent dans son esprit alors que ses doigts cherchent à tâtons les barreaux qui l'entourent.

La froideur du fer s'étend, dans ses mains serrées, puis s'infiltre de son corps. Il frissonne, tremble, son coeur bat désespérément pour lutter contre cette solitude qui l'étreint alors qu'il voudrait être dans d'autres bras. Mais elle n'est plus là pour le réchauffer et le souvenir de son sourire n'est qu'une arme de plus pour le torturer. _Maman_.

Sa peur coule sous sa peau à nouveau douloureuse, à nouveau meurtrie. Il connaît sans peine les bleus, les plaies, les rougeurs qui forment une macabre partition sur son épiderme. Les musiciens redoutés qui la jouent avec une joie presque malsaine ne doivent pas être loin, il le sait, ils rôdent comme des vautours autour de leur prochain repas.

Enfermé, rebut mis de côté, loin des regards, de la lumière, comme s'il n'existe pas. Il n'est plus, d'ailleurs, on l'a décrété mort. Nié, renié, il est indésirable. _Rien_.

Un sanglot comprime sa poitrine, il inspire, hoquète, suffoque presque. Des larmes salées coulent sur ses joues d'enfant et il serre encore plus ses doigts sur les barreaux qui l'enserrent. Il veut les faire éclater, partir loin de ces ténèbres qui l'étouffent, le noient, l'asphyxient.

Son cœur s'emballe et s'effondre dans sa poitrine alors que sa prison opaque semble rapetisser. Alors il tombe à genoux, se recroqueville, se protège futilement de ses bras maigres et appelle à l'aide. Pourtant, il sait que c'est vain, que personne ne viendra. _Jamais_.

Il n'est rien, après tout. Ou plutôt, il est une ombre d'espoirs déçus engloutie dans un sombre océan de rejet et d'indifférence. Et aucun message dans une bouteille ne peut traverser ces eaux tumultueuses.

\- Sanji, lève-toi, feignant !

Une main rude le saisit, le secoue, et l'enfant s'éveille en sursaut et en sueur, les yeux écarquillés. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe en voyant les moustaches blondes tressées et la jambe de bois de Zeff. C'est vrai, Vinsmoke Sanji est mort. Sa prison n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, tout va bien.

Il s'ébroue et se lève, mais son cauchemar ne disparaît pas pour autant, toujours vivace. À nouveau la peur qu'il connaît trop bien s'infiltre dans son ventre, s'agrippe tel un parasite à son intestin qui se noue. Une question résonne dans son esprit et ses doigts tremblent tandis qu'il regarde le cuisinier s'éloigner.

_Quand le décevra-t-il à son tour ?_

* * *

**Alors ? Bien, pas bien, trop obscur ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et, pourquoi pas, un personnage que vous aimeriez bien que je traite !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à peluche !**


	2. Ombre de peluches

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Remerciez le fait que je scanne d'anciens cours et que l'ordi qui est relié à l'imprimante soit plutôt lent... J'ai réussi à me concentrer sur un autre texte vu le temps que ça prend !  
**

**Aujourd'hui, je fais honneur à Charlotte Anana ! J'ai été grandement inspiré par un texte d'Akilie, de son recueil Des mots qui traînent. Le deuxième, en fait. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de la peur de cette petite Charlotte.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eichiiro Oda !**

* * *

_Dans les Ombres_

**.**

**2# Ombre de peluches**

**Charlotte Anana**

**.**

**.**

Les yeux suivent Anana sans lui laisser un instant de repos. Même sous sa couette, elle les sent sur elle. Une goutte de sueur froide glisse le long de ses vertèbres. Son ventre est noué alors qu'elle plonge sa tête dans le matelas pour tenter des les oublier, mais rien n'y fait. C'est leur rôle d'être toujours présents et elle tremble, à la fois de peur et de rage.

Voyeurs, rien que d'inquiétants voyeurs qui l'empêchent de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, elle ne peut rien faire, sinon sa mère la disputera, et elle craint autant les colères de celle qui l'a mise au monde.

Mais il y a les murmures, aussi. Elle les entend chuchoter entre eux et elle a la profonde conviction que c'est d'elle qu'ils parlent. Peu importent ce que disent ses aînés pour la rassurer, elle est espionnée, sans cesse. Jour comme nuit. Même aux toilettes, elle craint de voir des iris ou une bouche apparaître sur une bouteille, un mur, le miroir.

Brûlée ne l'aide pas, par ailleurs, et certains jours elle se demande si son immonde sœur la fixe, elle aussi.

Anana entend des pas feutrés et elle se tend, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts. Sa main se serre sur le couteau qu'elle a emprunté aux cuisines. Ses doigts se crispent, elle halète alors que la chose monte sur le lit. Sûrement pour remplir son rôle, celui de la rassurer. Cependant, cela ne fait qu'augmenter sa peur et elle se recroqueville, priant pour que la chose parte et qu'elle n'ait pas à voir ses yeux.

Elle n'en peut plus. Les Charlotte n'ont peur de rien. Les yeux la rendent indignes de sa famille.

Alors, elle enterre profondément sa peur de sa mère pour affronter celle bien plus tangible qui l'assaille. Elle envoie valser dans un cri ses draps et saute sur la peluche. Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillent comme ceux d'un véritable être humain et la petite fille se déchaîne, arrache dans un rire nerveux coutures et rembourrage. Elle se délecte presque des supplications de l'ourson animé alors qu'elle le réduit en pièces.

Sa respiration s'apaise alors qu'elle contemple le carnage, son couteau à la main. La mousse fait comme des nuages blancs et les membres gisent, inanimés.

Sa mère sait déjà, sans doute. Mais Anana a des iris de moins dans son dos et un poids s'enlève de son cœur. Elle a envie de rire et de danser. Ah, que cette paire d'yeux faisait moins la fière sous son couteau ! Elle se sent puissante, invincible.

Elle déglutit soudain alors qu'elle relève la tête. Les peluches sont innombrables dans sa chambre. Et les yeux sont là, à la fixer, à chuchoter de peur... Oui, ce n'est plus eux le cauchemar, mais elle.

Que le carnage commence. Plus jamais d'yeux dans le dos, jamais.

* * *

**... J'avoue que c'est pas la gamine la plus saine d'esprit qui existe X)**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou un personnage que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans ce recueil !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à peluche !**


	3. Ombre de retour

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est autour de Charlotte Chiffon d'être à l'honneur, proposée par Miss Macaronii **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eichiiro Oda !**

* * *

_Dans les Ombres_

**.**

**3# Ombre de retour**

**Charlotte Chiffon**

**.**

**.**

Elles en ont partagés des secrets, sous les draps à la nuit tombée. Leurs bêtises, leurs envies, leurs rêves, dont le plus terrible si leur mère les avait entendues : de se marier par amour.

Mais Lola a finalement pris son envol, loin, très loin de leur famille, joyeuse et lumineuse comme le soleil… En laissant Chiffon derrière, qui devrait lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonnée. Pourtant…

_Ne rentre pas._

Mantra répété sous les draps, quand la nuit recouvre le monde de son ombre oppressante. Chiffon est seule désormais, il n'y a plus son double à ses côtés et son lit est vide, si vide.

Mais elle préfère cette solitude à la mort certaine qui attend sa jumelle si elle revient. Celle qu'elles appellent "Maman" ne peut pardonner cette trahison, ce refus dans rentrer dans le moule qu'elle a façonné pour tous ses enfants.

_Ne rentre pas._

Prière presque supplié alors que les coups tombent et marquent sa peau ; que les insultent tranchent et lacèrent son cœur.

Elle peut supporter cette douleur, si faible en comparaison des abysses dans lesquelles se noit son âme lorsqu'elle songe à ce qui attend Lola si elle remet les pieds sur Totland.

_Ne rentre pas._

Chiffon a déjà perdu l'amour de sa mère, si tant est que cette dernière ne l'ait jamais aimé. Ses frères l'ignorent, la harcèlent. Ses sœurs cachent ses affaires, les abîment, les brisent.

Seule Lola l'aime.

Elle ne peut supporter l'idée de perdre sa jumelle, sa moitié, celle qui rêve et vit pour elles deux.

_Ne rentre pas._

Son mariage arrive. Arrangé, comme toujours. Son avis ignoré, piétiné. Elle espère que Lola l'ignore, qu'elle ne cherchera pas à la voir. Elle est un pion et veut que sa sœur trouve le bonheur, croque la vie à pleines dents, réalise leur rêve. Se marie par amour.

Pour elles deux, encore, toujours. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre de l'enfant qu'elle était, mais elle n'en veut pas à sa jumelle. Au moins l'une d'elle rayonne.

_Ne rentre pas._

Un mari aimant et un bébé en pleine santé. Jamais Chiffon n'aurait cru trouver un tel bonheur.

L'ombre s'illumine, la noirceur disparaît, chassée par la joie. Elle a trouvé sa famille, les siens, ceux pour qui elle mourrait… Et surtout, vivra.

Puis Bege brise ses chaînes, leurs chaînes, et elle s'en va à son tour, libérée de sa mère. Princesse qui échappe au dragon furieux et meurtrier.

Le sang sur ses vêtements est un faible prix à payer alors qu'elle se sent enfin belle, forte, rayonnante, sûre d'elle, amoureuse. Elle se sent Lola, enfin. Et tellement plus !

Elle est Capone Chiffon. Elle est libre.

_Ne rentre pas._

Elle a encore peur pour Lola. Mais le complot contre Big Mom a dû faire le tour du monde et elle sait qu'elle cessera bientôt de s'inquiéter.

_J'arrive._

* * *

**Voilà, un personnage qui se défait finalement un peu de sa peur, pour changer !**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou un personnage que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans ce recueil !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à peluche !**


End file.
